minecraftbuildcraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Minecraft Buildcraft Wiki
Pages that need adding: Maybe a page about Energy needs to be made and a guide on how to make it Danielford167 15:24, December 19, 2011 (UTC) How do you think about this page? Energy tabea333 11:05, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Pages that need re-doing: "I will be trying to update the Waterproof Pipes page, to give each pipe a explanation of what they can do and what they are effective at. If someone else is doing this then just say." - danielford167 *Most pages that have recipes. *Combine all waterproof pipe pages into a single page describing their seperate functions. I noticed that many pages have "total requirements"-recipes. Surely it should be enough to show the recipe for the item in question, such as @Tabea333 (recipe images as .gif) has done for the "Pipes" section. Regarding waterproof pipes, I do not feel there is enough information on each individuall pipe to deserve their own pages. I suggest to combine all of these to one "Waterproof Pipes"-page, as have been done with Conductive Pipes. Fridayangel 21:46, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Steam+ Engines drawing out whole stacks I havent played buildcraft for a few weeks now but i don't think that steam+ engines draw out a whole stack of items from a wooden pipe. Is this a new feature or does it need to be corrected? bearbin 09:45, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Just checked this, steam+ engines were extracting 24 items per pump. I updated the page. XekeDeath 16:33, December 5, 2011 (UTC) Blueprints Added a blueprints page. You can find it here . :) Feel free to make changes to any appearences, I won't mind. Lama 0 02:06, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Mining Pipe Mining Pipe Why is that page even there, and why is it so large? Buildcraft Versions As buildcraft has gone through many different stages, most notably version 1, 2 and 3, I think that only information from the current major version (which atm is v2) should be included in the main page about a topic, and the other versions should have their own pages. For example, there could be a Quarry (Buildcraft 3) page about new enhancements to the quarry in version 3, so as not to confuse newcomers. The pages for different versions could be linked from the top of the current main page. bearbin 12:05, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Sounds useful. When the major version is updated, we'd already be prepared with the info, and just have to change some links. I wont have much time in the coming days to add much for this, but I will if I find the time. XekeDeath 10:53, April 3, 2012 (UTC) : I have done this already for the refinery, and I will do it for other things too, but I can't think of anything that needs it. If you can think of something - i will try and add it.bearbin 11:18, April 3, 2012 (UTC) Buildcraft 3 I am adding new subpages for changes in buildcraft 3 - so when it is the main version it will be easy to switch and also to provide a better experience ofr users. BUT ... I haven't actually got a copy of buildcraft 3 to screenshot recipes and guis from. SO we need all the buildcraft 3 guis that have changed and the new buildcraft 3 recipes. Moving Away from Wikia Well, there are better options than wikia, but i just want to know what the community wants. Waterproof Pipe & crafting What is with Pipe Waterproof? Shouldn't it be called some something else? It's really confusing when reading it on the Wiki. Since Pipe Waterproof becomes Waterproof Pipe. Addons Just added the addons page. Dax467 (talk) 17:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Why not "Links"? TimonvomMond (talk) 19:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) what up dude you beat that level yet? 23:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC)hey girl how you doin' Front Page Update I changed the layout of the front page a bit. Hope it's alright.....feel free to change or get rid of it, i don't mind :) Fatheed (talk) This wiki is have outdated infos and does not keep up with the development. I would want to open a discussion on how's the best way to "inform" the readers about this issue as there is already an official wiki on the mod's website (all updated info) but this wiki is the number one wiki for BC mod on Google. Raga BuildCraft Urbanist (talk) 15:03, August 6, 2014 (UTC) This is a publically editable wiki. If you want to keep the readers informed, then update it to inform them. I don't like how the official one is laid out. is there a way to tell the quarry not to mine diamond blocks or ore whatever u wanna call it?